theblockheadsfandomcom-20200213-history
Blockhead
A Blockhead is the main person of the game controlled by the player. When the player starts a World, the player always operates a blockhead. You can warp in blockheads through a portal using certain fruits and time crystals. The player can only warp up to 5 blockheads. The blockhead can store, craft, and hold on to items. Mainly when Health, Happiness, Hunger, and Energy is full to 100%, it will show on the menu that the blockhead is happy. The Blockhead has Health, Happiness, Hunger, Energy, two hidden bars, and 1 bar that is only visible in the menu. Health- The player must be aware of falling down from tall heights or getting hurt by an animal which causes health to drop. The player can restore health by eating foods that are eatable. The blockhead can starve and lose health when food is not eaten at in a certain period of time. Happiness- Happiness can drop if you have poor health, poor energy, or poor hunger. To prevent the Happiness bar to drop, you must obtain the Sunset Skirt of Happiness will be affected when the player's happiness is adjusted to 100%, the bar will never go down and keep the player's happiness balanced. On the blockhead's menu, it is adjusted to 100% the menu will show: The player (blockhead's name) is very happy! Hunger- Hunger is important too throughout the game. The blockhead's health will start to decrease when the blockhead is starving from hunger. To prevent the Hunger bar to decrease, the player must obtain the Sunrise Hat of Fullness. When the hat is put on, if the Hunger bar is adjusted to 100%, the Hunger bar will be full unless if you take off the hat, it will decrease. If you look at the menu, Energy- Energy is the main point of the player. If the energy bar is full, the blockhead will do things faster and etc. But when the bar is decreased, the blockhead will walk slower or when crafting something, it's slower. To refill the bar, the player can sleep in bed or on the floor or drink coffee or eat a cherry bean. Health and Happiness may decrease if tired or exhausted. A blockhead may refuse to do an action if the energy bar is low enough, and when that happens, a message will appear that says " refuses to work due to exhaustion." Death- Death appears when a blockheads health bar is completely empty. It will disappear once enough health has been recovered. But if the death bar fills up, the blockhead will die. The icon of the death bar is a skull. Environment- The environment bar is only visible in the blockhead's menu, and it is decreased by being outside in the dark or just in the dark. Happiness may decrease if the environment bar is empty. Oxygen- The oxygen bar appears when a blockhead is in space or is underwater. The bar will decrease until the blockhead either gets out of the water or goes down, depending on where the blockhead is. If the bar is empty, the blockhead's health will slowly decrease. Category:Player Category:Guns Category:Content